50 Sombras de Secretos
by ValeH1996
Summary: Soy Anastasia Steele y soy Agente Especial encubierto, Christian no lo sabe y espero que los secretos que oculto no afecten a las personas que quiero, solo quiero que me entienda cuando llegue el momento de revelarlos y que nuestro amor y familia sobreviva a estas Sombras cargadas de Secretos. Lemmons. REEDITANDO
1. Prologo

Prologo

AnaPOV

Mi nombre es Anastasia Steele, ahora Grey, mi esposo es el multimillonario Christian Grey, tenemos 2 años de casados y no tenemos hijos, yo por mi parte si tengo una hija se llama Daniella, tiene 9 años, si fui madre muy joven, su padre es José Rodríguez, es morena clara, con los ojos iguales a los míos y se parece mucho a mí, solo que con el color de piel se su papa, Christian la quiere mucho pero ella tiene una relación muy estrecha con su padre, más que conmigo y el tiempo con su padre es algo que yo respeto, para ella Christian es más como un amigo, su padre y yo nos separamos cuando ella tenía 5 años y ahora solo somos buenos amigos y padres, yo estudie Economía y Administración de empresas, aunque como pueden pensar esa no es mi propia carrera, yo estudie Criminología, titulada de tecnóloga médica, analista de huellas dactilares, oficial de antinarcóticos y experta en manipulación de armas y manejo casi todo tipo de vehículos.

La relación que tuve con José fue muy linda, pero no había amor, por lo menos no de mi parte, puede que suene como una perra sin corazón, pero uno de muchacho no piensa bien las cosas y nosotros nos llevábamos mejor como amigos que como pareja, claro que con unos beneficios que no tienen todos los amigos, él fue el primero en todo y por cosas de inmadurez quede embarazada, él siempre estuvo conmigo en todo como pareja y padre de mi hija, nuestros padres nos apoyaron y nunca nos faltó nada, tanto el como yo no dejamos de estudiar, comenzando porque mis papas me prohibieron que dejara los estudios, estudia hasta donde el embarazo me lo permitió y luego comencé a recibir clases particulares, cuando nos graduamos nuestra hija ya tenía 1 año, nosotros nos separamos ya que sabíamos que esa relación no tenía futuro y solo lo que nos mantenía juntos es nuestra hija y por ella seguimos manteniendo una linda amistad, yo tuve que irme fuera del país a estudiar y por lo tanto mi nena se quedó con mis padres, ya que José también tenía que estudiar, pero el a diferencia de mí se quedó aquí y puedo estar con ella más tiempo, yo siempre venia en vacaciones o cada fecha que podía y hablaba con ella por Skype y me partía el corazón cada vez que me decía que quería que estuviera con ella, por eso desde que me gradué, ella no se ha separado de mi lado y la amo con todo mi ser.

Mi familia son dueños de una flota de cruceros llamados Bayside Cruises, es una empresa muy famosa y conocida a nivel mundial y como soy yo la que manejo el negocio familiar, eso me sirve de excusa para salir de viaje cuando me requieren en la agencia, ya que como también tengo que viajar por asuntos del negocio hay viajes que tengo que realizar en los cruceros, Christian no sospecha, por ese motivo decidí estudiar comercio y manejar la empresa.

Hablo varios idiomas como: italiano, español, francés, alemán, portugués y un poco de árabe. Todo eso lo puede aprender en mis años de preparación en Inglaterra y como estudie Economía y manejo una empresa transnacional y es necesario reunirme con gente de distintos países. Mis padres me dejaron a cargo de la empresa luego de graduarme y la he llevado desde entonces, ellos están muy orgullosos de mí y me lo dicen cada vez que pueden y me siento muy afortunada de ser su hija.

Christan no sabe que soy Criminóloga, porque es algo que tengo que mantener bajo perfil, mi mama y Ray son los únicos de la familia, aparte de Kate que saben, el solo piensa que solo trabajo en la empresa, no le he dicho nada porque no quiero comprometerlo y sé que si le digo no me va a permitir ejercer por todos los riegos que se corren en ese mundo, yo pertenezco a una brigada especial del gobierno.

Taylor y Sawyer son los otros fuera de la familia que saben que soy Agente Especial porque son ellos lo que me cubren cuando tengo que salir de emergencia, cuando me llaman mis superiores, estoy muy agradecida con ellos por todo lo que han hecho.

Tengo 2 teléfonos ya que uno tiene el GPS y por ahí Christian me puede ubicar y el otro es solo exclusivo para trabajo, sé que el a veces sospecha cuando tengo que irme y contestar alejándome de él, pero sé que si le confieso lo que soy puedo poner en peligro su vida.

Un día tuvimos una pelea en la casa de sus padres porque tuve que retirarme a contestar el teléfono y él se dio cuenta que era el del trabajo y por tenerme que ir sin darle alguna escusa.

-Flashback-

 _Estábamos en la casa de sus padres en Bellevue, después de haber cenado, estábamos sentados hablando, estaba Kate y Elliot con la pequeña Ava, Mia y Ethan con sus gemelos Matt y David, Grace y Carrick, Christian y yo, Daniella esta con su papa._

 _-Bueno a ver cuándo tu Christian y Ana le van a escribir a la cigüeña- dijo Grace_

 _-MAMA!- grito Christian_

 _Yo me puse roja porque como le decía que era yo la que no quería tener hijos todavía por mis obligaciones._

 _-En algún momento vamos a venir con la sorpresa- dije poniendo mi mejor cara y sonriendo_

 _Seguimos hablando de trivialidades, los hombres sobre béisbol, y las mujeres con los niños sobre una cena de beneficencia que iba a realizar Grace, Christian me tenía la mano agarrada bajo la mesa haciendo círculos con el pulgar, en eso un teléfono y por supuesto no es de ninguno de los que están ahí._

 _-ring…ring_

 _-Permiso es el mío- dije_

 _Me levanto a contestar no sin antes ver la cara de Christian que esta entre molesto y desconcertado_

 _-Mark-le dije a mi jefe- dime que pasa_

 _-Ana te necesito aquí lo antes posible- dijo Mark con apuro_

 _-Mark estoy en la casa de mis suegros me necesitas de verdad, no hay otro que se ocupe?- Pregunte_

 _\- No Ana te necesito, tú esta mañana estabas con Muziotti- me pregunto Mark_

 _\- Si esta mañana fuimos hacerle una visita pero el aseguro que…- Me corto_

 _-Te dije que te necesito, encontraron descuartizado a Steven- Me dijo y me quede en shock_

 _-Pero… ya sé quién puede estar detrás de eso, nos vemos allá- dije y corte_

 _Antes de entrar, le digo a Taylor que tengo que irme que voy a desconectar el GPS del carro y el del teléfono, entro y le digo apurada a Christian que tengo que irme que después lo llamo, todos tienen una expresión desconcertada, al agarrar la cartera Christian me agarro del brazo y nos llevó a la cocina._

 _-Ana tú me puedes decir qué coño te pasa!- grito Christian_

 _-Te dije que tengo que salir urgentemente- le dije yo molesta_

 _-Bueno te prohíbo que salgas sin darme una explicación- me dijo alterado_

 _\- Yo a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones, te estoy informando que tengo que salir- le digo tratando de sonar neutra_

 _-Qué es eso de que tienes otro teléfono y yo no sabía- me dijo_

 _-Yo no tengo porque estar dándote explicaciones, puedes ser mi esposo pero no por eso tienes algún derecho sobre mí!- dije gritando_

 _\- Te prohíbo que salgas de aquí y dame ese teléfono- repuso Christian molesto_

 _-Es una orden?-dije incrédula_

 _-Si es una orden-dijo el_

 _-Bueno tu a mí no me puedes dar órdenes yo no soy ninguna de tus malditas sumisas!- exclame molesta_

 _En eso me dio una cacheta que me hizo voltear la cara, lo mire y la expresión que tenía era de apenado, salí de la cocina, agarre mi bolso bajo la atenta mirada de todos y salí de la casa, con Christian pisándome los talones y llamando me a gritos, me subí al carro y arranque muy rápido, tanto que estoy segura que deje las marcas de los cauchos en la entrada de la mansión._

 _Llegue a la agencia y ya me esperaba mi compañero, estaba súper molesta con Christian, tanto así que apague el teléfono por las constantes llamadas de Christian como de los miembros de la familia, nos dirigimos a realizar nuestro trabajo y eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando terminamos todo, me imagino que tengo el teléfono a reventar de llamadas de Christian, sé que debe de estar preocupado, pero estoy molesta y de verdad me dolió tanto físico como sentimentalmente que Christian me haya golpeado, ya que nunca se ha atrevido a ponerme una mano encima._

 _Cuando salgo de la agencia, me monto en el carro y prendo el teléfono tengo como unas 10 llamadas de Christian y como 3 de Kate, también tengo 3 mensajes de el_

 _*Ana perdóname es que me altero mucho que me ocultes cosas, por favor perdóname* CG_

 _*Nena te estoy llamando y no contestas Ana estoy preocupado amor, llámame*CG_

 _*Nena ve la hora que es, Anastasia estoy preocupado, no sé qué hacer, te amo, mi vida, perdón*CG_

 _Le mande un mensaje porque en realidad no quiero hablar con él porque sé que no me iba a dejar quedarme en otro sitio que no sea en la casa, porque sé que si me toca me va a doblegar y mi mal humor se va a ir por un tubo._

 _*Christian estoy bien, yo te llamo después, esta noche no voy a dormir en la casa, yo también te amo*AG_

-Fin FlashBack-

Esa fue nuestra pelea sobre mi trabajo, no le pude dar muchos detalles solo le dije que fue una emergencia con una amiga y ese teléfono era solo de uso de trabajo y que lo había comprado hace poco y se me paso decirle, si me cuesta mentirle pero todo esto es por su seguridad, esa noche me quede en mi apartamento de soltera, no en el que vivía con Kate, ese era otro que compre después de graduarme, antes de irme de Seattle.

No quiero que se haga ideas que no son él sabe lo que siento por él, aunque no soy una persona que demuestra afecto, ni dice Te Amo, muy seguido, pero el igual sabe todo lo que siento por él, me gusta más cuando nos vamos al Escala para disfrutar nuestra sesión de sexo rudo, como nos gusta, él ha intentado hablar conmigo sobre tener hijos, pero nunca hemos llegado a nada, yo por mi parte le digo que todavía es muy pronto y también sé que él tiene inseguridades respecto a él.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

AnaPOV

Comenzaba la semana y el despertador comenzó con su sonido molestoso, cuando me doy vuelta en la cama Christian no estaba, supongo que está en el baño, ya que él no se va sin despedirse de mí, hoy tengo que ir a la empresa y luego salir a la agencia, me estiro en la cama y me levanto a buscar a mi esposo.

Cuando entro al baño lo encuentro afeitándose, sin camisa solo en bóxer y esa imagen, hace que me den unas ganas de comérmelo, él se voltea y se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando como si me lo quiero comer.

-Te gusta lo que ves, nena- dice con arrogancia.

-Para nada, Grey, solo me estaba acordando de algo- dije como si nada.

-Claro que si te gusta lo que ves, amor- se acerca a mí y me agarra de la cintura y me atrae a el- Pero si quieres te puedo enseñar un poco más- dice con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Por mí no hay problema, me puedes enseñar todo lo que quieras- le doy un beso profundo- ya te bañaste?- le pregunto.

-No amor te estaba esperando para darte unos muy buenos días- me pego a él y nos fundimos en un intenso beso.

Nos metimos a la ducha para bañarnos y hacer otras cosas, me encanta cuando se pone juguetón en las mañanas, porque eso me deja de muy buen humor.

Christian agarro un poco de gel en las manos y comenzó a lavarme el cuerpo, mientras yo le lavaba el cabello, cuando toco mis pechos, gemí y el me dio la vuelta y unimos nuestras bocas en un beso hambriento, como si tuviéramos tiempo sin tocarnos y eso que anoche tuvimos una buena ronda.

-Nena me encanta oírte, ve como me pones- me dijo con voz ronca y colocando unas de mis manos en su erección.

\- Y a mí me encanta ponerte así- le dije después de nos separamos- Te necesito, amor- le dije entre un gemido cuando me toco abajo.

-Voltéate que esto va hacer rápido y duro, nena- me dijo y eso me encendió más.

Me volteé y casi no me da tiempo de colocar las manos en la pared, cuando me penetro, no pude evitar gemir.

-Ahhh, Amor me encanta- le dije en medio de un gemido.

-Me encantas Ana tan apretada y húmeda solo por mí- dijo gruñendo.

-Si solo por ti, amor, de eso no tengas dudas- le dije, sintiendo como me partía por dentro con cada estocada.

Me volteo y me cargo para que enredara las piernas en su cadera y me volvió a penetrar sentí que me llegaba a la garganta

-Ahhh, Chriss…Christian…amor…voy aaa…llegar-logre decir entre gemidos.

-Siii…nena vente…quie...quiero sentirte, nena- me dijo entre gemidos.

-Christiannnn-grite yo al venirme

-Ohhh nenaa- grito él y escondió su cara en mi cuello mientras calmábamos nuestras respiraciones.

Me bajo y salió él se colocó una toalla mientras me pasaba otra, salimos del baño y fuimos a cambiarnos para ir a desayunar, elegí la ropa que me iba a colocar, busque un jean azul oscuro, con un suéter beige, con unos tacones del mismo color, me recogí en el cabello en una cola, maquillaje sencillo y lista.

-Amor- lo llame- Voy a despertar a la niña- le dije antes de salir de la habitación

Como era temprano no había querido levantarla, fui a su habitación que quedaba a dos cuartos de la nuestra, entre y todavía estaba dormida.

-Nena, levántate- le dije dándole un beso y le toque el cabello para que se levantara

Abrió sus ojitos y me sonrió todavía adormilada, le devolví la sonrisa y prendí la lamparita de su mesa de noche y la gradué a una luz tenue.

-Buenos días reina, como amaneciste?- le pregunte dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Buenos días mami, bien todavía tengo sueño- me dijo restregándose los ojos

\- Bueno Dany levántate para que te vistas y bajes a desayunar, no te tardes mucho- le dije saliendo de la habitación

Fui a nuestro cuarto y vi que Christian ya no estaba supongo que esta abajo tomando café, baje y lo abrace por detrás, le di un beso en el cuello y me senté a su lado.

-Buenos días Gail- dije saludándola ya que estaba picando unas frutas

-Buenos días Ana- me dijo- Y la niña todavía no se ha despertado?- me pregunto

\- Si, la deje bañándose, ya debe estar por bajar- dije tomando la taza de té que me tendía

-Gracias- dije sonriendo

Pasaron los minutos y en eso escuche que Dany venia bajando las escaleras, con su bolso, lista para ir al colegio.

-Buenos días, Chris- le dijo a Christian dándole un beso.

Hola, princesa, como amaneciste-le dice Christian devolviéndole el beso.

-Muy bien- le dice Dany con una sonrisa

-Hola Gail, como estas?- pregunto mi princesa a Gail

-Hola Dany, bien y tu como amaneciste- le dijo Gail sirviéndole un plato con cereal y yogurt

-Gracias, muy bien- dijo sonriendo

Terminamos de comer entre una conversación muy amena, Christian se levantó ya que tenía que ir a GEH y yo me encargaba de llevar a la niña al colegio

-Bueno princesas me tengo que ir- dijo dándome un beso a mí en los labios y susurrándome un te amo y a Dany le dio un beso en la cabeza- Las quiero- dijo antes de irse

-Dany sube a que te laves las manos y yo termino de acomodar las cosas y nos vamos- le dije mientras me paraba y dejaba los platos en la cocina

\- Ok mami- dijo dando saltitos hasta las escaleras

Yo fui al cuarto a buscar la cartera y verificar que no se me quedaba nada, luego baje a la biblioteca en la que también tenía una habitación escondida con cosas de equipo que usaba para la agencia

-Dany baja ya, que se hace tarde- dije medio gritando para que me escuchara

Salí de la casa y metí las cosas que tenía en las manos en la maleta del carro, luego entre en él y lo prendí mientras esperaba a mi hija.

-Tienes todo nena- le pregunto antes de arrancar

-Sí, todo lo tengo el bolso- me dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

Arranque y salimos rumbo al colegio, llegamos en menos de 30 minutos, no íbamos retrasadas pero tampoco era muy temprano que digamos, al llegar todavía había niños llegando.

-Ya estamos aquí, que tengas un buen día nena- le dije dándole un beso en el cachete

-Igual mami, te quiero- dijo dándome un abrazo

-Yo también, pórtate bien- dije despidiéndome con la mano

Seguí mi camino hacia la empresa y hay un poco de cola en el trayecto, pero con todo eso no llego tan tarde, al llegar estaciono en carro, aseguro bien la caja que tengo debajo de los asientos, es una caja que tiene varias cosas por precaución, entre eso una pistola, aunque Christian eso no lo sabe, me bajo y saco las cosas de la maleta del carro y sigo mi camino hacia las oficinas

-Buenos días- digo entrando a la recepción

Y me encamino hacia los ascensores para subir a mi oficina, al llegar salude a mi asistente

-Hola, Hannah, como estas- le dije con una sonrisa

-Hola, Ana, muy bien y tu como estas- me respondió con una sonrisa

-Excelente- le respondo con una sonrisa- Hay algo nuevo- le pregunto sentándome en mi puesto

-No, por ahora no hay nada- me dice

-Ok, bueno te llamo si te necesito, gracias- le digo amablemente

-Ok, permiso- me dice y se retira

Me concentro en lo que tengo en el escritorio, firmo permisos de ventas, hago llamadas a proveedores que nos surten los cruceros de todo lo que necesitamos, sigo en eso, luego llamo a mi jefe en la Agencia para cuadrar todas las cosas que tenemos pendiente, y me dice que tenemos que cuadrar todo lo que tengo que llevarme para el próximo viaje, ya que hay una Mafia que quiere traer sus negocios aquí y yo como soy alguien de la que nunca sospecharan que estoy dentro del Gobierno, voy a ir hacer negocios con ellos.

Así se pasó la mitad del día y con eso llego la hora de almuerzo, decido ir GEH a darle una sorpresa a Christian e invitarlo a comer, recojo todo, mi iPhone, cartera, las laves del carro y todo listo, salgo y cierro la oficina, luego me dirijo hasta donde esta Hannah.

-Hannah-la llamo- Voy a salir a comer, no voy a venir en la tarde, así que te la puedes tomar- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, Ana, gracias, yo termino y me voy- me responde amablemente

-Buenos nos vemos mañana, que tengas buen día- le digo despidiéndome

-Igual, saludos a Dany- me dice mientras salgo, yo solo le dedico una sonrisa

Ella es muy amable cuando traigo a Daniella a la oficina, es una muchacha muy eficiente y le tengo mucho aprecio, por estar siempre cuando la necesito, me dirijo a los ascensores y bajo al parking, me monto en el carro, al salir está el caos de la ciudad, aprovecho y llamo a Taylor para saber si mi esposo está en su oficina y no perder el viaje, el me confirma que si esta y le digo que no le mencione que voy hacia allá porque quiero darle una sorpresa.

En unos 20 minutos estoy estacionándome en frente del imponente de Grey Enterprise Holdings, me bajo, activo la alarma del carro y sigo hacia el interior del edificio, saludo a las chicas en recepción, la cuales me sonríen y me dirijo al ascensor de presidencia, al llegar al piso, saludo a Andrea

-Hola, Ana, que tal estas- me dice con una sonrisa

-Hola, Andrea, muy bien y tu como estas-le respondo

-Muy bien, gracias- me dice amablemente

-Christian está ocupado?- le pregunto

-No, el señor Grey, está en su oficina- me dice

-Bueno voy a darle una sorpresa, gracias- le digo con una sonrisa

Me dirijo a la oficina de mi esposo, entro y lo encuentro con la cabeza metida en la computadora y no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy parada en la puerta.

-Señor Grey no sabía que estaba ocupado, si quiere me voy- le digo con una sonrisa

-Amor, para nada, es solo que no te había escuchado entrar- me dice mientras me acerco a él, me siento en sus piernas y lo beso con todo el amor que tengo hacia él, como lo amo.

-Nena, si me vas a besar así cada vez que vengas a darme una sorpresa, vas a tener que venir más seguido- me dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola, aproveche que es hora de almuerzo y quise venir a darte una sorpresa e invitar a comer- le digo dándole un piquito y acomodándome mejor sobre el

-Hmm-gime y eso me enciende- Nena no te muevas así que me dan ganas de comer otra cosa- me dice con esa sonrisa que me encanta, no puedo reprimir un gemido y lo beso.

-A mí también me está dando hambre de otra cosa-le digo luego de que nos separamos y le doy una apretada a su entrepierna que ya esta dura y el gruñe

-Ana, como me encantas así de caliente- me dice besándome y subiendo su mano por mi pierna y colarla por dentro de la camisa y apretar unos de mis pechos

Hmm, amor, quiero probarte- le digo gimiendo, me quito los tacones y me agacho, hasta quedar con el cierre de su pantalón en mi cara, le desabrocho el botón y le bajo el cierre, meto la mano y le aprieto su pene, que ya está listo para mi

-Ohh, Ana, me tienes loco- me dice gruñendo y agarrando mi cabeza para guiarme hasta su amiguito, no dudo y me lo meto todo lo que puedo a la boca, lo vuelvo a sacar y paso mi lengua por toda su extensión, mientras lo escucho gemir producto de mis caricias, me encanta volverlo loco y tener el control, lo beso y le aprieto los testículos

-Nenaa… oh Ana, no parr… pares- me dice gimiendo, mientras yo chupo más fuerte, sintiendo como está apunto de venirse.

-Amor, me vengoo… ohh, Anaa!- grita y se viene en mi boca con fuerza, lo trago todo y vuelvo a pasarle la lengua hasta dejarlo limpio, me paro y lo beso con fuerza, comenzamos a tocarnos y el acuna mis pecho en sus manos y me vuelve loca

-Nene, ohh me encanta no pares, quiero sentirte- le digo mientras echo la cabeza hacia atrás por las sensaciones, Christian, se para y yo enredo mis piernas en su caderas, mientras nos dirige al sofá que tiene dentro de la oficina, en el camino me quita el suéter y lo lanza en algún lugar, me recuesta en el sofá, mientras nos seguimos besando y acariciando, yo le quito el saco y trato de quitarle la corbata.

-Amor, calma hay suficiente tiempo- me dice mientras baja hacia mi cuello y lo lame y muerde

-Hmm, Christian, te necesito, por favor- digo gimiendo, el sigue con su tortura hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos, muerde y lame y eso me calienta más de lo que estoy, su mano baja por mi abdomen y siento mis músculos tensarse, llega a la orilla de mi jeans y desabrocha el botón y baja el cierre, vuelve a subir hasta mis labios, me muerde el labio inferior y volvemos a unirnos en un beso ardiente y delinea mi labios para pedir permiso para meter su lengua, cosa que le concedo inmediatamente y se libra una batallas de lenguas, yo guio mi mano hacia su camisa y comienzo a desabrochar su camisa, el deja mis labios y baja hasta mi cuello donde chupa y lame a su antojo, sus manos van a mi espalda y desabrocha mi sostén, dejándome desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba

-Nena, quiero hacerte acabar así- me dice mientras chupa mis pechos y los mordisquea

-Hmm, amor, me estas matando, no pares, por favor- digo gimiendo y aferrándome a sus cabellos, pegándole si es posible más a mí, bajo las manos por su espalda, hasta llegar a su culo y lo aprieto, sigo con las mano en la orilla de su pantalón y comienzo a bajarlo, cuando ya está por las rodillas, él se separa y se lo termina de quitar, le agarro la entrepierna y se la aprieto y el gime, sigue mordiendo mis pezones, mientras que con sus manos baja mis pantalones, juntos con mis pantaletas y quedo desnuda frente a él, baja una mano a mi intimidad y comienza a frotarla, juega con su pulgas en mi clítoris y eso hace que me ponga más mojada de que lo que ya estoy

-Ohh, Chriss… me estas matando, siii… hmm, no pares- digo gimiendo mientras el mete un dedo en mi interior y comienza con un vaivén demasiado delicioso, agrega dos dedos más y toca un punto que hace que mis ojos giren

-Ahh, amor, estoy… hmm… muy cerca… ohh, Christian no pares- en eso baja la cabeza hasta quedar entre mis piernas y deja de jugar con sus dedos en mi clítoris y posa su lengua ahí mientras chupa fuerte y sus embestidas se hacen más rápidas

-Hmm, Christiannn…mee…ohh dios…AMOR!- digo explotando en un maravilloso orgasmo y el no deja que me recupere y me penetra de una sola estocada dura y profundo, gimo y el gruñe, no sé en qué momento se ha quitado los boxers

-Amor…hmm tan estrecha, me encantas, Ana- me dice mientras me sigue penetrando

-Ahh…nene más…ohh…si dame más fuerte Christian- digo jadeando, mientras el aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas

-Ohh, siii…Ana, quieres más fuerte?- me pregunta y yo solo puedo asentir jadeando, me da la vuelta y me pone de rodillas sobre el sofá y me vuelve a penetrar duro por detrás y no puedo evitar chillar de la impresión, sigue con ese vaivén tan delicioso y sentir ese nudo en mi vientre.

-Mi amor, vente…hmm…Ana vente conmigo- me dijo colocando sus dedos en mi clítoris ya hinchado, solo tuve que escucharlo, cuando una corriente electica me azoto, golpeando mi parte más sensible

-Diossss, amor, te amo!- dije gimiendo y gritando a la vez, importándome si me escucharon afuera

-Agggh, también te amo!- me dijo, sintiendo como se vaciaba en mi con un potente chorro caliente, que lo sentí en mi vientre, se quedó con la cabeza entre mis pechos mientras yo le acariciaba los cabellos levemente húmedos por el sudor, a los minutos se salió de mí y sentí un vacío, quería volverlo a sentir dentro de mí, me abrazo y me atrajo hacia su brazos, besando mi frente, así pasamos minutos y sentía que me estaba quedando dormida, hasta que lo escuche hablar

-Amor- me llamo

-Mmm- le conteste pegándome más a el

-Quieres ir a comer ya?- me pregunto jugando con mis anillos de compromiso y matrimonio

-Tengo sueño- le dije en un tono muy infantil, tanto así que él se rio-Porque no pides comida y comemos aquí- le dije con los ojos cerrados

-Ven, quédate acá, voy a buscar un paño para limpiarnos- dijo parándose y dejándome en el mueble mientras se colocaba el bóxer y se dirigía al baño, a los minutos salió con una toalla húmeda

-Aquí estoy, acomódate para limpiarte- me dijo tomándome de la mano, me limpio y me coloque mi pantaleta de nuevo y me puse mi camisa, mientras él se colocaba los pantalones

-Que quieres comer- me preguntó tomando el teléfono

-Mmm- dije pensando- Tal vez comida italiana, te parece?- le pregunto sonriendo

-Si, por mi está bien- me dice sonriéndome de vuelta, marca- Andrea, puedes pedir comida italiana para mí y para Ana, en Procopio- dice con su tono autoritario y corta

-Deberías ser un poco más amable, no te cuesta nada decir aunque sea un "por favor"- le digo poniendo mala cara

-Ana- se pasa una mano por el cabello-Sabes que yo no soy así, pero tratare de ser más amable- me dice sentándose a mi lado y atrayéndome a sus brazos y besando mi mejilla, no sé en qué momento me quedo dormida, hasta que siento que Christian me mueve y me dice que la comida ya está aquí, comemos entre risas y besos, veo que son las 2 y me paro, me termino de vestir y voy al baño a cepillarme los dientes y retocar el maquillaje, cuando salgo Christian está acomodando la oficina

-Amor-lo llamo, se voltea y me mira-Me voy tengo que hacer unas vueltas, puedes recoger a Dany en colegio- le digo acercándome a él y rodearlo con mi brazos su cintura

-Claro, princesa- me dice besándome y yo me sonrojo, me encanta cuando me dice así- yo la busco- me dice y yo lo beso

-Que termines de pasar un buen día- le digo caminando hasta la puerta

-Igual, Amor- me dice sentándose en su silla, yo salgo y me despido de Andrea y Ros, que va entrando a la oficina de mi esposo con unos papeles en sus manos, salgo de GEH, subo a mi carro y me dirijo a la agencia y allí me quedo hasta como a las 6 y es cuando me dispongo a salir, para dirigirme a mi casa a ver a mi esposo e hija, por lo menos puede cuadrar para cuando es el viaje y realizar las carpetas con todos los antecedentes de esos tipos y estudiar un poco el caso.

 **Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañana, dejen sus reviews**

 **Besos desde Venezuela**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de E. , los personajes nuevos si son míos.**

 **Hola a todos feliz fin de semana, mañana no actualizo nos leemos el Lunes.**

 **Disfruten la lectura, besos!**

Capítulo 2

ChristianPOV

Hola soy Christian Grey y estoy casado desde hace 2 años estoy casado con una maravillosa mujer, no tenemos hijos y eso es algo que lamento porque sé que ella esta insegura por todo mi pasado y yo no quiero presionarla en tener un hijo porque si me da un poco de miedo, pero también me hace ilusión ver un pequeño que se parezca a mí, ella por su parte si tiene una hija y sé que es una excelente madre, Daniella es una niña muy linda y bien portada y sé que Ana ha hecho todo porque sea así, por eso que cuando la veo con ella pienso en el día que me diga que voy a ser padre, mi mama quiere que le dé nietos y que se puede decir de Elliot y sus chistes de que debe ser que "Mis soldaditos son tan débiles que no siguen las ordenes de su capitán" y siempre ganándose su buen lepe **1** de parte de la simpática-nótese el sarcasmo- de Kate.

Daniella, la conocí cuando tenía 6 años y me pareció una niña adorable, bueno su madre lo es, esa pequeña se ganó mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi y aunque sé que tiene un padre que está siempre a su lado, ella sabe que puede confiar en mí. Me encanta cuando entre los dos le echamos broma a Ana o cuando mi esposa cumple años, ella es la que me ayuda con sus sorpresas y siempre comparto con ella como la familia que somos, aunque ella no me dice papa, porque siempre me ha visto como un amigo y no como su padrastro, ya que desde pequeña me presente y le dije que yo iba ser su amigo y ella sabe que siempre pase lo que pase voy a estar a su lado.

Tenemos una buena casa y por lo tanto una muy buena situación económica, pero creo que eso ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie, Ana y su familia manejan su empresa de cruceros y yo me la paso en GEH, siempre dando órdenes, ella tiene que viajar a veces por semanas pero otras por meses, todavía no entiendo porque usa ese otro teléfono y cada vez que hago alusión a eso me esquiva y no responde, cosa que me molesta sobre manera y eso me hace recordar ese día que me gano la rabia y la impotencia de que me lleve la contraria que sin medir le puse una mano encima, no es como si nunca le he pegado, pero cuando lo he hecho es por nuestro placer, ese día no durmió en la casa y me quede toda la noche despierto molesto y preocupado por saber dónde o con quien se quedó, sé que le revente el teléfono pero lo tenía apagado y por lo tanto no pude rastrearla, igual que el GPS del carro, pero cuando la escuche llegar el día siguiente entera y bien estuve por supuesto feliz pero también había una ira que me comía por dentro.

-Flash-Back-

 _Son las 7:30 de la mañana y estoy acostado en la cama con la laptop en las piernas trabajando sobre un nuevo proyecto que vamos a realizar con una empresa en la parte de Energías Renovables en Abu Dabi, cuando siento que entra Anastasia por la puerta con una cara de cansancio y sé que no tuvo una buena noche, dejo la laptop aun lado en la cama y me paro._

 _-Buenos días, Anastasia- le digo en un tono para nada cortes, ella sube la mirada y me ve pero me pasa por un lado y no dice nada_

 _-Hola, Christian-me dice quitándose los zapatos y pasando al vestidor, ósea ella no piensa decirme nada sobre lo que ocurrió anoche_

 _-Ana, me quede muy preocupado por ti, yo de verdad siento haberte golpeado pero porque me ocultas cosas tan simples- le digo desde el marco de la puerta_

 _-Christian, no quiero pelear de verdad estoy muy cansada tanto física como mentalmente- me dice como si nada y se termina de desvestir y se coloca su pijama, pasándome por un lado pero la retengo por un brazo_

 _-No, tú vas para ningún lado, primero me entero que tienes un celular y después te vas como si nada y solo me envías un mensaje a las 3 de la mañana diciéndome que estas bien y que no vas a dormir en la casa- le digo ya comenzando a molestarme pero me controlo porque no quiero arrepentirme después_

 _-Suéltame- me dice con los dientes apretado-Ya yo te explique es de trabajo y tú sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que te metas en mis asuntos laborales y te respondí a esa hora es porque estaba ocupada y después me fui a mi apartamento- me dice molesta tratando de soltarse._

 _-Y dime que o quien era tan importante para que tú te vayas sin ninguna explicación y me dejes como si nada en medio de una reunión familiar- le dije subiendo mi tono de voz por lo molesto que estoy y soltándola_

 _-A ver me estás diciendo que me soy una zorra y que me fui a revolcarme con otro, Christian!- me dice gritando, el que debo estar molesto soy yo porque estoy aquí sin entender nada._

 _-No, claro que no, solo te estoy preguntando, porque esto nunca había pasado y ya me estoy cansando de tus llamadas escondidas y alejadas del todo el mundo, como si ocultaras cosas._

 _-No me vengas con moralismos, todo el mundo oculta cosas y eso debes saberlo tú más que nadie perfectamente, que todavía con dos años de matrimonio hay cosas tuyas que yo no sé- me dice molesta y caminando hacia la habitación._

 _-Claro que sí, pero yo solo quiero que me digas porque tanto misterio anoche, yo simplemente te pude haber llevado o Taylor- le digo tratando de calmarme porque no quiero seguir discutiendo_

 _-Christian, hay cosas que no te puedo decir, pero anoche me fui porque me llamo una amiga-iba a preguntarle quien es pero me corto-Tu no la conoces, ella tiene muchos problemas y por eso me llamo y tuve que ir, si disculpa que no te explique pero tuve que salir y más que tu acciones no estaban bien- me dijo y yo baje la mirada porque sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien_

 _-Nena, lo siento-le digo agarrándole las manos-Sabes que nunca fue mi intención pero es que me pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza que solo reaccione mal- le digo arrepentido mirándole a los ojos._

 _-Christian ayer estaba muy dolida por lo que hiciste y por eso no vine a dormir porque si estaba molesta contigo y no quería discutir contigo, pero si de verdad pudiera contarte lo haría- me dice sinceramente y pegándose a mí pecho._

 _-De verdad lo siento, amor y espero que eso que afecta a tu amiga se pueda solucionar y por favor Ana no me ocultes cosas sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le digo separándola un poco y dándole un beso en la frente_

 _-Eso mismo digo yo, Christian, confía en mí y que yo me puedo cuidar sola- me dice dándome un beso en los labios y ahí sé que ya no está molesta pero si esta resentida un poco por mi comportamiento, la dirijo a la cama, quito la laptop de ahí y la pongo en la mesita de noche y nos acostamos con ella sobre mi pecho_

 _-Amor-me llama, yo la miro-José no te ha llamado?- me pregunta_

 _-Sí, hable con él hace rato y me dijo que Dany está bien y que mañana la va a traer un poco más tarde porque van a salir, yo le dije que no había problema._

 _-Bueno está bien- me dice en medio de un bostezo y yo sonrío-Tengo sueño, porque no te quedas conmigo en la cama y descansamos un rato- me dice acomodándose entre mis brazos._

 _-Descansa, amor- le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y así nos quedamos dormidos luego de nuestra discusión._

Flash-Back-

Esa fue otra discusión que tuvimos por esa situación que me tenía abrumado, que no sabía que era lo que le pasaba y porque se alejaba para contestar llamadas, desde esa noche no le puse una mano encima y todavía me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero hemos aprendido a superar todas las cosas malas que hemos pasado y nos hemos limitado a discutir en la casa de mis padres ya que ellos se vuelven locos después por saber el motivo, como ese día que tenía miles de llamadas por parte de Mia y Elliot.

 **1\. Lepe: aquí en Venezuela se le dice Lepe, golpe suave comúnmente en los brazos.**

 **Quiero saber si sigo con la historia o no.**

 **Espero son reviews, besos desde Venezuela**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de E.L. James, la historia y los personajes nuevos si son míos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura, besos!**

Capítulo 3

AnaPOV

Ya de camino a la casa paso por una farmacia para comprar un analgésico y algo de cicatrizante, ya que bueno me coloque un piercing en los pezones, si bueno aunque ustedes no lo crean soy un poco rebelde, me encantan los tatuajes y piercing, tengo unos 14 tatuajes en todo el cuerpo pero son pequeños, ya que no me gustan que sean tan llamativos y bueno eso de los piercing es algo nuevo, antes cuando estaba más joven si había tenido, pero nunca uno en los pezones, sé que ha Christian le va a parecer extraño, ya por si los tatuajes no le gustan mucho, porque dice que no debe tener nunca ninguna en mi cuerpo, me los hice luego de que salí de la Agencia, pero dejando ese tema de lado, ya casi llego a la casa y al llegar voy a concentrarme en mi nuevo proyecto, ya que a ese **Clan** como se hacen llamar es mi nuevo objetivo, por dios! En qué cabeza cabe llamarse a sí, tengo que realizar un viaje y espero que Christian no se antoje de acompañarme ya que me había mencionado que quería acompañarme a unos de mis viajes, ya que quiere que disfrutemos a solas, algo así como unas minis vacaciones y más cuando le diga que tengo que estar afuera como un mes y eso depende de cómo se desarrollen las cosas, y hay muchas que tengo que cambiar como mi nombre y vestimenta, ya que cuando hago estos tipos de "Negocios" por así decirlo, yo soy solo el anzuelo, ya que yo no participo en los arrestos, solo me encargo de reunir las pruebas y volverme una más de ellos.

Ya estoy llegando a Bellevue, al llegar a la casa estaciono el carro en el garaje, tomo mi cartera y me encamino a la entrada, dejo las llaves en la mesa y como no veo a nadie supongo que Christian está en su estudio y que Dany debe estar en su cuarto haciendo las tareas, me dirijo a la cocina y veo que Gail está preparando la cena.

Hola Gail, que haces?- le digo mientras me dirijo a la nevera a tomar agua

Hola Ana, estoy haciendo Filetes de Pescado con verduras asadas te parece bien?- me pregunta, mientras me acerco a ella

-Claro, se ve muy rico- le digo dándole una sonrisa- Christian y la nena dónde están?- le pregunto lavando el vaso.

-El señor Grey está en su estudio y la niña está en la sala de televisión- me dice mientras ve las verduras

-Gracias, voy a verlos- le digo saliendo a ver a mi hija, llego a la sala y la veo dormida con el televisor prendido, lo apago y me acerco a ella y la cubro con una manta que está en el otro mueble, me levanto y le doy un beso en la frente, salgo y me dirijo al estudio a ver a Christian, al entrar lo veo revisando unos papeles, levanta la vista y me sonríe.

-Hola, amor, como estas- le digo caminando hacia él y sentándome en sus piernas.

-Hola, princesa, muy bien y tu como estas- me dice luego de separarnos

-Un poco cansada- le digo recostándome en su pecho y dándole un beso en la cuello, el me abraza y deja una mano en mi pierna

-Gail ya debe de estar terminando la comida, ya viste a Dany?- me pregunta subiendo la mano por mi pierna y dejándola en la cintura

-Sí, está en la sala de televisión pero está dormida y no quise despertarla hasta que la comida este lista- digo con los ojos cerrados, de verdad estoy cansada pero tengo que arreglar las cosas del viaje porque mañana tengo que ponerme en contacto con los Italianos.

-Vamos a relajarnos un poco, nena- me dice besando mi cuello y metiendo su mano por mi suéter, pero al llegar a mis senos se da cuenta de que no tengo sostén y que tengo algo en los pezones

-Ana, que es eso que tienes ahí- me dice con el ceño fruncido sacando las manos y levantando el suéter, pero me paro antes de que me lo quite

-Hice algo y espero que no te moleste, por eso no podemos hacer nada hoy- le digo dudosa de que no le guste, bueno lo dudo, me quito el suéter y los ojos casi se les salen.

-De verdad, Anastasia es eso lo que creo que es- me dice asombrado y con confusión en la cara, pero no sé si le molesta o no, solo asiento.

-Me lo hice hoy antes de venir, por eso me tarde un poco más, espero que no te moleste- le digo sonriendo como niña con juguete nuevo y acariciándole la cara.

-Me molesta un poco porque sabes que no me gusta que te hagas cosas en el cuerpo, pero me gusta, es algo raro porque esas cosas no son mi estilo- me dice agarrándome por la cintura y besándome

-Siempre me dio curiosidad y hace unos días hable con el chico que me ha tatuado para cuadrar una cita, pero tengo que estar limpiándolo para que no se infecte y mientras cicatriza no vamos a poder hacer nada, porque no puedo estar tocándolo mucho- le digo luego de que terminamos el beso

-Bueno pero después si podemos jugar con ellos- me dice mirándome pícaramente yo le doy un golpecito en el brazo

-Anda vamos a comer, que tengo que ponerme a trabajar- le digo parándome y agarrándole una mano, salimos para el comedor, él se queda ahí mientras yo voy a despertar a mi hija, llego a la sala y me siento en mueble

-Dany, levántate-le digo acariciándole el cabello-Vamos a comer- le digo y ella abre sus ojitos adormilados

-Mami, tengo mucho tiempo durmiendo?- me dice levantándose y sentándose en el mueble restregándose los ojos.

-No sé, princesa yo llegue y ya estabas durmiendo, ven vamos a comer- le digo parándome y doblando la cobija que tenía puesta mientras dormía, nos dirigimos al comedor y ayudo a Gail a colocar la mesa y traer la comida, nos sentamos a comer mientras Christian nos sirve vino y a Dany le sirve jugo, comemos y a veces hablamos al terminar nos despedimos de Dany que se va a su cuarto a dormir y nosotros nos dirigimos al nuestro

-Amor, si quieres te acuesta porque tengo que trabajar, estoy en un nuevo proyecto- le digo sentándome en la cama y quitándome los zapatos

-Ok, pero no te acuestes tan tarde- me dijo dándome un beso y quitándose la camisa, me levanto y voy al vestidor a quitarme la ropa para bañarme

-Voy a bañarme- le digo dándole un beso y me dirijo al baño dejándolo desvistiéndose, me baño rápido, le limpio los piercing, salgo del baño y me dirijo al vestidor, cuando me estoy colocando la pantaleta siento las manos de Christian en mi cintura y su boca en mi hombro desnudo

-Nene, tengo que trabajar y acuérdate lo que te dije hace rato- le digo colocando mis manos sobre las suyas y ladeando el cuello para que tenga mejor acceso

Amor, yo sé pero te veo así y me entran ganas- me dice y me rio por sus ocurrencias, me volteo y enarco una ceja

-Ya te dije tengo que trabajar, amor- le digo colocando mis manos en su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente, gimo en su boca cuando su manos aprietan mis nalgas y yo jalo de su cabello, nos separamos jadeando por la falta de aire

-Nena, después te ríes de cómo me pones- me dice atrayéndome hacia su pecho y besando el cabello

-Christian, tengo que ponerme hacer lo que te dije- le digo separándome de él y colocándome la pijama- Por favor no me esperes despierto- le digo dándole un beso

-Está bien, me voy a bañar- me dice y se va hacia el baño, salo del cuarto y me dirijo a la cocina coloco agua para hacer un té y busco galletas, luego de que el agua hirvió, saco una bolsita de té junto a las galletas y me dirijo a la biblioteca al entrar le pongo el seguro a la puerta para prevenir, dejo las galletas y el té en el escritorio y me dirijo al armario donde guardo todos mis materiales que utilizo en mis casos, cerca de ese estante oculto, está un cuadro con caballos galopando, toco el caballo blanco por unos minutos y sale de la pared el armario, este tiene un lector de huellas coloco mi dedo índice en este y se abre el armario y busco entre los expedientes la carpeta de la familia Gambetti, las saco, vuelvo a cerrar el armario y me dirijo al escrito, me siento y extiendo todas las carpetas en él, comienzo a revisar cada una viendo los rostros de los poderosos dentro de la organización y se quién es el líder tengo su nombre pero no su rostro, Damiano Gambetti un hombre de 33 años, líder de esa mafia de cuello blanco con el que voy hacer "negocios" alquilándole unos de los embarcaderos de la empresa, anoto todos los datos en una carpeta aparte en claves y e fijo u bien en los rostros, calculo que este viaje puede ser de un 1 mes o menos dependiendo de cómo se desarrollen las cosas, tengo que preparar todos los implementos que tengo que llevar para mi viaje de "negocios" y espero lograr todas las pruebas en contra de ellos, me levanto hacia el armario, realizo todos los procedimientos previos para que se abra, guardo las carpetas, excepto la que arme ahorita, vuelvo a cerrar el armario, me dirijo al escritorio y con la llave abro una gaveta, guardo la carpeta, cierro con llave y recojo todo lo que traje, veo que no quede nada mal puesto y salgo apagando las luces, dejo la taza y el plato en la cocina, veo la hora y son las 1:15 am, voy al cuarto, entro al baño y luego me dirijo a la cama, me acuesto y Christian se mueve despertándose.

-Ana, que hora es?- me pregunta con voz rasposa por el sueno

-La una, sigue durmiendo, buenas noches- le digo acomodándome entre sus brazos y dándole un beso

-Buenas noches, amor- me dice pegándose a mí y así caigo en un sueño profundo… **Continuara**

 **Espero son reviews, besos desde Venezuela**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de E.L. James, la historia y los personajes nuevos si son míos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura, besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 4

La alarma comienza a sonar y yo todavía tengo mucho sueño, como puedo la apago, ya que Christian esta abrazado a mí con un brazo en mi cintura y nuestras piernas entrelazadas, él se remueve cuando suena la alarma y se pega más a mí, trato de voltearme un poco para poder levantarme, al voltearme lo veo y siempre tan sereno y esas largas y espesas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos.

-Amor, levántate- le digo acariciándole la cara con mi mano y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Mmmm- protesta y se pega más a mí, ese sueño que tiene es por haberse dormido esperando por mi anoche.

-Vamos dormilón, tengo que pararme- le digo pasando la mano por su pecho

-Buenos días, princesa- me dice ya abriendo los ojos y dándome un beso profundo

-Buenos días, amor- le digo luego de separarnos- Me voy a bañar- le digo parándome y dirigiéndome al baño, él se queda ahí mientras me baño, al terminar me coloco la bata de baño y me cepillo los dientes, cuando estoy cepillándome, Christian entra y me da un beso en la sien, también se cepilla y se afeita, yo me dirijo a uno de los estantes y busco el secador me seco el cabello y salgo a vestirme dejando a Christian bañándose, busco la ropa y me visto toda de negro y gris , jeans ajustado negro, una blusa negra con cuadros grises con las mangas remangadas y unos botines grises, me peino el cabello, perfume, me coloco un reloj negro, me coloco los zarcillos y los anillos el compromiso y matrimonio y estoy lista, voy al cuarto de mi hija y la encuentro colocándose los zapatos.

Hola, nena, buenos días- digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y buscando su peine para peinarla

-Hola mami, como estas?

-Bien, chiquita, ven para peinarte- le digo colocando detrás de ella en su peinadora, la peino y bajamos a desayunar, ya mi esposo está sentado tomando café y con el periódico en la mano, le doy un beso en los labios y me siento a su lado.

-Hola, Chris- le dice mi hija dándole un beso y a brazo

Hola, princesa, como amaneciste?- le dice Christian

-Muy bien y tu- le dice con una de sus inmensas sonrisas y Christian sonríe ante su gesto

-Excelente- le dice con una sonrisa, Gail coloca una taza de té al frente mío y le pone un vaso con jugo de naranja a mi hija.

-Gracias, Gail, buenos días- le digo dándole un sorbo al te.

-Buenos días, Ana, Dany- nos dice mientras coloca 3 platos con sándwiches con jamón, queso y pepperoni y fruta.

Hola Gail, gracias- le dice mi hija, comemos entre conversaciones, termino de comer y me levanto, le digo Dany que se vaya a cepillar, mientras yo me quedo con Christian en la cocina, no preocupo por mis cosas porque ya las baje.

-Nena – me llama, ya que estoy sentada en sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Dime- le digo dándole un beso en la abertura del primer botón de la camisa.

-Todavía tienes hinchado los pezones por los piercings?- me pregunta pasando una mano por mis piernas hasta dejarla en mi cintura dentro de la camisa.

-Un poco, ya se está desinflamando- le digo separándome un poco de él, porque sé que ya mi hija debe estar por bajar.

-Porque no te quedas y yo termino la reunión que tengo ahorita y me regreso a la casa, porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de darte una cogi….- dice y nos separamos completamente.

-Mami ya estoy lista- dice mi hija apareciendo en la cocina con su bolso colgado en su hombro

-Christian, mejor vocabulario que hay niños presentes- le digo regañándole pero en tono burlón

-Bueno señoritas que les vaya bien- nos dice dándome un beso en los labios y uno en la frente a Dany

-Te amo- le digo

-Yo más- me dice y desaparece por la puerta principal, me doy vuelta y veo a Dany hablando con Gail sobre Sophie la hija Taylor.

-Ya vuelvo- les digo y voy a la habitación, me cepillo los dientes, me retoco un poco el maquillaje y bajo, Gail está limpiando la cocina y mi hija estaba viendo la televisión en el televisor que tenemos en la cocina.

-Bueno ahora si nos vamos- digo y Dany se baja de la silla, recoge su bolso y se despide de Gail, yo también y salimos hacia el garaje, Sawyer ya está en la camioneta listo para escoltarnos, ya que no me gusta mucho que me esté llevando a todos lados, ya tengo suficiente con que me siga, le abro la puerta a mi hija, se sube y se coloca el cinturón, yo rodeo el carro y me monto, arranco y salimos directo al colegio a los 30min ya estamos frente al colegio.

-Que te vaya bien, hija- le digo girándome hacia atrás, ella se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Igual, mami, que te vaya bien, te quiero- me dice agarrando su bolso, mientras Sawyer le abre la puerta.

-Yo también- le digo viendo igual como Sawyer como entra al colegio, él se monta en la camioneta y arrancamos, en el camino llamo a Hannah para decirle que no voy a la empresa hoy, que le aviso si voy en la tarde, Sawyer me sigue hasta la Agencia, espera que entre en el parking y luego sigue hasta la empresa para no levantar sospecha y como sabe que no me va a pasar nada aquí se va tranquilo, subo por el ascensor y llego a planta, saludo a mis compañeros y paso mi carnet por el lector y pongo mi clave, para poder usar las instalaciones, me dirijo hacia el ascensor y subo a la oficina de Mark, mi jefe.

-Buenos días, Mark, como estas?- le digo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que tal, Ana, muy bien y tu como estas?- me dice indicándome la silla para que me siente.

-Excelente, aproveche venir en la mañana para tener todo listo, ayer me puse a trabajar sobre el caso de los Gambetti, busque en mis archivos y saque lo más contundente y lo coloque en una sola carpeta, pero lo que no tengo es mucha información de Damiano, para mí que hay algo ahí que no cuadra- le digo sacando la carpeta que anoche hice con todos los datos de los integrantes de esa mafia.

-Hay que ponernos a trabajar en eso, ya que tienes que viajar lo más pronto que se pueda para Italia y preparar todos los contratos que tienen que firmar- me dice revisando la carpeta que le entregue- Estuve hablando con Kellan y me dijo que ya están preparando todo en el apartamento en el que te vas a quedar, me comento que una o dos semanas lo tienen listo, con todo lo necesario- me dijo viéndome y mostrándome unas fotos del apartamento.

-Tengo que hablar con Christian y hablar con mi secretaria para ver cuando podemos cuadrar como si fuera un viaje en unos de los cruceros, el apartamento me parece bien sé que Kellan hace un excelente trabajo, oye respecto a las armas, me vas asignar otra arma o me llevo la mía?

-Bueno Kellan me dijo que preparo ya la bodega con los implementos en caso de necesitarlo, cosa que no creo que pase, ya que si logramos tener todo las pruebas, yo me encargaría de atraparlos el día de la entrega del embarcadero o un día cuando estén pasando la droga o las armas, también me comunicó que coloco las navajas en los sitios específicos que conoces y respecto a tu arma, no te la lleves allá vas tener lo que necesites- me dijo, parándose a tomar un poco del agua que tiene en su oficina, me ofreció, pero no quiero.

-Está bien, entonces déjame preparar mi parte y cuando tenga todo listo, me comunico contigo para preparar el viaje, de todos modos tengo que llamar a Gambetti para informarle que pronto viajare para hacer nuestro "negocio"- digo haciendo las comillas y Mark se ríe por mi forma de expresarme, me levanto y recojo mis cosas.

-Entonces estamos en contacto y me llamas luego que hables con Gambetti- me dice abriéndome la puerta.

-Si señor- le digo y hago una pose de militar- Jajaja, nos vemos- digo dándole un beso en el cachete y un abrazo.

-Adiós, Agente- me dice riéndose y guiñándome el ojo

Salgo de su oficina, saco el teléfono del bolsillo y llamo a Sawyer para que venga a escoltarme.

-Ana, dime- dice al segundo tono, ruedo lo ojos por su rapidez en contestarme como si pasara algo.

-Luke, ya me desocupe, puedes venir- le digo dirigiéndome a mi oficina.

-Ok, Ana, estoy en 10 minutos allá- me dice y yo me apresuro en legar a la oficina, busco unos papeles que me voy a llevar a la empresa para revisarlos y tener más información sobre mi nuevo caso, recojo las cosas y bajo a planta, al llegar vuelvo a pasar mi carnet y mi clave para indicar que salgo de la agencia, me despido y bajo al parking, busco el carro, me monto y arranco hacia la salida donde veo la camioneta acercándose, Luke me hace señas de que siga y me dirijo a la empresa… **Continuara**

* * *

 **No pude actualizar antes, espero poder mañana traerle un nuevo capítulo, sino la semana que viene estoy de vueltas.**

 **Espero sus reviews**


End file.
